


Home

by WNBlog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Romance, nervous Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WNBlog/pseuds/WNBlog
Summary: Bucky and Reader are heading to her parents' house. Despite her reassurances, he is a ball of nervousness.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Home

Bucky was anxious. He could feel his anxiety spiking up as they grew closer to his girlfriend’s family home. Today was the day. The day where their carefully crafted relationship of one year could crumble in one second. His knee was bouncing up and down in the passenger seat of that small red Mazda that she owns. Alpine looks at him with big green forest eyes. He was six months old already. Bucky found him in the alley next to his favourite bakery. He was covered in ticks and fleas. He was weak and malnourished. Bucky’s heart went to him instantly. He took him to the vet and took him home. (y/n) always wanted a cat. He knew that fact very early on in their relationship. She had a lot of ‘cat care tips’ in her Pinterest. It’s amazing how time flies so quickly.   
He pets Alpine on his head. He wonders if the little runt could understand the reasons behind his anxiety. Despite the words of reassurances from (y/n), he was still unsure. In his head, he burned all the steps that should have been followed back in his day. He should have asked for her hand before moving in with her. But the times have changed. It was a glaringly obvious fact. When he realised how the world has changed, he felt alienated. It took him a while to get acclimated to the modern-day. But deep down he didn’t feel like he belonged in this world. But she made it feel like home. With her caring, spunky attitude, (y/n) made him feel at home.   
That’s why he is worried. He can see himself marrying her. He wants to wake up next to her with Alpine meowling at him to get up because the spoiled child is dying of hunger. He wants to get along with her father so that when he discusses the idea of marriage, he tells him to go for it. He wants her mother to find him as charming as he used to be in the forties despite lacking his old charm. He doesn’t want to be the reason why she fights with them each time she mentions him. No, he doesn’t want her parents to hate him. He wouldn’t be able to live with the fact that he is the reason for her misery with her parents.  
So, he prays to God that he doesn’t mess up. Her old family home appears a few yards away. He has seen enough pictures of that little house to recognise it amongst the countless others. ‘The neighbourhood has changed,’ she comments with a smile. ‘It has become more family-friendly it seems.’ She places her hand on his bouncing knee and casts him a reassuring glance. ‘They will love you.’ And he trusts her. He trusts her with his life; so he will trust her word. Her words never lie. She parks her car in the yard, and hollers, ‘I’m home!’


End file.
